Orion Drake (Disposable Hero)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 331/1300 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Celestial and Common Deity: Cortesia,the Bright Lady First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts)(+2 Racial) CHA: 15 +2 (03 pts)(+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Scale Mail (05) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Scale Mail (05) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (01) + Indomitable Faith (01) Resistance: +05 = + Cold + Electricity Speed: 20' (30' Base) Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Greatsword: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Javelin: Attack: +00 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (-4)* + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Ammo: 2, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Th Javelin: Attack: +02 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30 ft., Ammo: 2, Special: None Th Dagger: Attack: +02 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft., Special: None * A javelin is not designed for melee and takes a -4 attack penalty Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +02 (Wisdom), +02 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (+1 HP taken once) Darkvision: 60 ft. Racial Skill Bonuses: +02 Diplomacy and +2 Perception Resistances: +05 Acid, Cold, and Electricity Daylight: 1/day Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good: The power of a paladin's aura of good is equal to his paladin level. Detect Evil: At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil: Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid him in his struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds his Charisma bonus to his attack rolls made against the target of his smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier to his AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Feats Power Attack (1st Level): Trade attack bonus for damage bonus. Traits Capable (Perception): +1 on Perception. Perception is a class skill. Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves. Skills Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level 1; FC (00) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 08 1 3 2 +2~ Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 01 0 * 1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 08 1 3 1 +3~^ Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -1 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 * 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 ~Racial ^Trait * Class skills without ranks yet. Spell Lists (Known) None yet. Spell Lists (Prepared) None yet. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Greatsword (Melee) 50 gp 8 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Javelin (2) (Ranged) 2 gp 4 lb Holy Symbol (Wooden) 1 gp -- lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb -Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb -Trail Rations (2) 10 gp 2 lb -Flask (Empty) (2) .06 gp -- lb -Lamp Oil (2) 2 gp 2 lb -Sack (2)(Empty) .2 gp 1 lb -Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb -Rope, Silk (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb -Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb -Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb 131.38 gp Total Weight: 65 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 Initial Character money: 150 gp GP: 216 Warehouse Sitting: 198 gp SP: 6 Carried Inventory: -131.38 gp CP: 2 Consumed or Destroyed: -0 Coinage: 216.62 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 6'2" Weight: 232 Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Orion keeps himself and his equipment in good clean condition. His sword and armor show wear from use but that is to be expected. He keeps his face shaven and his silver hair long. His unnaturally blue eyes seem to glow with the same fervor that he displays as he serves Cortesia, the Bright Lady. Demeanor: Orion emites a confidence in all things he does. He draws his sword on when it bloodshed is the only option, unless however the subject is inherently evil. Then he attacks without mercy. Background Orion was just a small boy when he started to display unusal talents beyond that of other children. He could summon daylight but that was a talent he didn't need since he could see with the absence of daylight or any light source at all. His hair turned from a shade of blonde to a shade of silver and his eyes started to glow faintly blue. It was then that an old priest began researching his condition and came to the conclusion that he was touched or chosen by the Gods themselves. That is when he heard the call of Cortesia. To serve her in this realm. For the next four years of his life Orion served in the ranks of the Whitecloaks. There he learned a great many things, mainly observation and how to perceive threats beforehand, but also diplomacy. A skill he uses quite often since his days in the guard. Adventure Log Warehouse Sitting XP Received: 331 Treasure Received: 198 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval 1 (June 4, 2012) (Qik) level 1 *Approval 2 (June 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Warehouse Sitting